The proposed study is to be a multidisciplinary investigation during experimental intoxication and withdrawal in humans of carry-over of acquired functional tolerance and physiological dependence. The relation between acquired functional tolerance and physiological dependence will also be investigated. Over a period of three years, two groups with thirty alcoholic subjects in each, will be studied; one group will be of shorter and the other of longer duration of abstinence. The correlated measures to be systematically investigated will include clinical, psychometric, sleep, averaged evoked response and biochemical data. Alcohol intake and sleep will be programmed.